Red Star
by Black Shadow Anthem
Summary: After a night of seeing Alucard, newly married to Integra how will Seras react? Would it matter if she had feelings for him? And why is Integra acting so differently?


I don't own Hellsing, Evans Blue, the song Quote, Seether, Amy Lee, or the Song Broken, or the Poem Red Star in any way this is just for fun, and for a close friend of mine.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Seras wondered around, she paused hearing a great many noises, and cheering in the hallways as she headed towards the main corridors twords the ballroom that was behind huge double doors. Seras placed her hand on the door, and closed her eyes sadly looking twords the floor.

***Flashback*** "Victoria, I will be hosting a great ball this Thursday night. I am inviting a select few from this castle, you are welcome and bring a guest with you. I will be bringing Alucard with me. Dress appropriately." Integra said as if she were a mother scolding her child, looking at Seras as if she were a bit disgusted. "As you wish Sir Integra." Seras said with a smile despite how she felt otherwise. The young vampire girl walked out of the office, keeping her mind on other things as she passed Alucard. '_Something isn't right with her_.' Alucard thought to himself as he read her mind. "Alucard come here!" Integra called from inside the office. "Yes my master." Alucard said with a small smirk. '_No matter how I may feel I have to keep my distance_.' Seras thought to herself, as she stood out on the balcony. Seras looked up at the stars, not even bothering to wish or hope on the shooting star that flew past her._ 'Why hope for something that isn't real?_' Seras asked herself, gripping the railing tightly but not enough to break it. ***End Flashback***

_'Police girl, why are you hesitating?'_ Alucard asked her through her mind. '_I am sorry master, I haven't been feeling well._' Seras answered in half truth back. '_It is true I have not been feeling well, but it isn't because I am sick_.' Seras thought to herself as she opened the doors, and began walking inside the brightly lit up room. Seras had a long flowing cream colored gown on, long white gloves that went to her hands to her shoulders where the sleeve of the gown ended, a black leathery ribbon like strap was around her neck with a large ruby in the middle that Alucard himself had given her for a Christmas present a few years ago. Seras had her hair up in a tight ponytail, and she glanced around the room.

Alucard wore a fancy blouse with tight fitting black leather pants, and his usual red coat. Alucard had his hair neatly brushed straight down, and his eyes were closed as he leaned against a wall with a small smirk. Integra wore a tight black silk dress that had a long slit up the right leg, and revealed some of her back and chest. Integra wore black high heals, and had her hair up in a loose ponytail, and wore some eyeshadow that matched her eyes. Seras walked twords the most crowded part of the room, trying to keep from really being noticed by anyone. Walter wore a dark grey tuxedo, and black dress shoes, his hair was up in a neat yet tight ponytail. Walter was standing at the snack area, close to the punch bowl. Walter glanced around, then quickly dumped something in the punch before walking away twords a group of girls who looked to be in their mid twenties: Blonds and red heads.

'_Police girl come out come out wherever you are._' Alucard said through her mind with his smirk growing a little larger. '_I don't wish to be the center of attention...... and Sir Integras' wrath_.' Seras said back, keeping the part of Integra to herself. Alucard vanished, and reappeared behind Seras as Integra lit her usual cigar. '_Peak-a-boo I see you_.' Alucard said to Seras in her mind once again. '_Master._' Seras thought to herself, looking at the floor afraid her eyes would betray her emotions. "Alucard!" Integra called, looking around angerly. '_This isn't over Police Girl, something is wrong with you_.' Alucard said to her through her mind as he walked over to Integra. '_What is wrong with me is...... is something that can never be_.' Seras thought to herself in a rather sad haze. "Alucard!" Integra growled, and hit him. "Integra.... my master...." Alucard said with a small smirk, as if nothing had taken place just seconds before. Music was softly playing in the background, as Integra dragged Alucard to the dance floor. "You will dance with me." Integra said, squeezing Alucards' wrist in her long hand. "As you wish Master." Alucard said calmly, watching Integra and wondering what she was thinking, as a song began to play and the crowd cleared to watch Integra and Alucard dance.

**The music sounded wordless at first, then someone began to sing:**

_Quote you are my soul unquote_

_Now does that sound familiar?_

_Kiss the boy and make him feel this way_

"Your soul belongs to me until I release you, or I die you do know this right?" Integra asked roughly, as she kissed him with all the anger she held back. "I am yours Master." Alucard said quietly, with some coldness in his voice. Alucard felt sympathy for Integra with her screwed up childhood, and promised to protect her, but he had felt alive the day he met Seras. "Good." Integra said with a small smirk.

_Quote well this is me unquote_

_You have been so ugly your entire life_

_So why change now?_

_'Integra is not the same girl I once met so long ago when she was running for her life from her uncle...... 8 years ago I turned Seras.._..... _and Integra..... Integra became this way the day I crushed the cup in that prison room._' Alucard thought to himself with some slight anger.

_Is this how you want to go down?_

_Right before my eyes_

_You are the saddest sight I know_

'_Alucard is all you can think about that girl you changed?_' Integra angerly thought to herself, glaring at a wall as they kept dancing. Alucard looked down at Integra, and closed his eyes knowing what she was thinking without reading her mind.

_You're quiet you never make a sound_

_But here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know_

"Master." Seras whispered quietly, watching them from a balcony above. '_I can hear you Police girl._' Alucard thought to himself, though not knowing what emotions exactly were hidden behind the word or her eyes that were staring at the floor now.

_Quote we never talk unquote_

_And thats when I don't answer_

_Don't you dare ask why_

_Because you don't want to know,_

"So why is it you never come sneaking into my room anymore to talk to me or try and spook me?" Integra asked, looking up into Alucards eyes Alucard looked away, and walked twords the snack area._ 'You wouldn't like the answer if I told you. You changed, you don't really even need me, why do you keep me other than for a pet? Have you forgotten yourself? Master....._' Alucard thought to himself, picking up a bottle of blood, disguised as wine. Alucard poured some of it into a glass, and began drinking it.

_Quote Well woe is me unquote_

_How different I've become_

_And no one understands, my dear, no one really cares_

Integra glared daggers at Alucard from across the room, and he kept his gaze away from her. Alucard kept a poker face, knowing Integra was boring holes into his head with her glare of doom.

_Is this how you want to go down?_

_Right before my eyes, you are the saddest sight, I know_

Integra balled up her fists, walking towards Alucard. Alucard glanced over at her, and set his bottle and now empty glass down.

_And you're quiet you never make a sound, but here inside my mind you are the loudest one I know_

Seras watched Integra and Alucard below. "Master..... Alucard." Seras said quietly, a hint of sadness slipped out in her voice.

_And you were right, right from the start_

_It took everything you had, but you finally broke my..._

"You. Are. Mine. Alucard." Integra said, and pushed Alucard against a wall roughly kissing him again and again and again and again in front of Seras with a look of enjoyment on her face. _'I shouldn't have let myself feel this way twords my master, he belongs to her and only her. They are married so I should expect this, but why must I always feel so much pain. Why can't I just rip my heart out so I can stop feeling?'_ Seras screamed in her mind, and quickly walked twords the quickest way out.

_And now the old things will pass away_

_I saw your light once_

_Did you see mine?_

_But not all things will pass away_

_You turned your light off_

_So I turned mine, away from your sadness, away from the nothing that you feel for me_

Integra rested her head on Alucards shoulder and he held her, with no emotion showing on his face. '_I know why you 're doing this.'_ Alucard thought to himself. Alucard glanced upwards, seeing Seras walking quickly away. '_Yes, run away Police girl there is nothing more you can do here.' _Alucard thought to himself, as he closed his eyes once again. "Forever mine." Integra said softly.

_Is this how you want to go down?_

_Right before my eyes, you are the saddest sight, I know_

_You're so quiet and you never make a sound_

_But here inside my mind you are the loudest one, I know_

_And you were right, right from the start, it took everything you had, but you finally broke my ..._

"Hn." Was all Alucard said in response.

_Quote, hey listen 'cause I'll only say this once_

_I finally found the words_

_That mean enough to me_

_Good bye my soul, unquote_

Seras paused in the large crowds, hearing some of them cheer. '_Maybe I should have taken that blood after all when Mater Alucard offered it, then I could be free to run.'_ Seras thought to herself, then looked twords the doors that led outside once more.

Seras once outside, stopped and listened as another song began playing. Seras leaned against the wall outside of the Hellsing building, and smacked her head against it. _'Why? Why do I have to be the only one to feel such pain?'_ Seras thought to herself rather sadly._ 'Police girl.'_ Seras looked up at the sky, hearing her masters voice inside her mind. _'Master?'_ Seras asked in return. '_Police girl you know it is not my choice, I am bound to sir Integra.'_ Alucard told her as he had told her many times before. _'I know already, isn't it enough to keep me around to watch this so I can gag on my own blood?_' Seras asked back. _'Now now Police girl no need to get a temper for no reason._' Alucard said back with a chuckle. "Bloody Bastard!" Seras growled, resisting the urge to hit anything.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Such fowl language police girl, you'd best watch your tone when you see my Master later. I am sure she will call you in later. I am going for now, farewell._' Alucard said telepathically to Seras and smirked. _'Dammit! Must I love everything about him? The way he laughs so darkly, the way he used to take my pain away by taking my blood, and even the way he used to look at me. Such a fool!_' Seras thought to herself glaring at her feet. '_Keep doing that and you'll find holes in your shoes._' Alucard said teasingly in her mind. _'Get lost, can't you see that I am busy drowning in my own stupid thoughts?' _Seras asked back with a touch of anger. Alucard laughed, at hearing her tone of voice.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Why must I always be by myself, god I am sick of it.'_ Seras thought to herself, closing her eyes and letting her legs give out so she was sitting against the wall now. _'You are never alone._' Alucard said into her mind. '_I don't care, I may as well be alone._' Seras said back, hugging her knees close.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_'What was that? Well never mind I have other things I have to tend to, my Master needs me.'_ Alucard said plainly back to Seras and walked over to Integra. Seras put her face in her hands at seeing all of Alucards thoughts and memories of Integra. "Get them out of my head you dirty old bat!" Seras snapped, growling.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Seras blinked a few more times, and the images vanished. Seras growled and let her head fall back against the wall. _'I know there is nothing left for me here, so why keep me Master?_' Seras asked in his mind, as she raised her own wrist to her mouth. Seras bit into her wrist, draining her own blood to numb the pain she felt inside._ 'I keep you because of an idea you once gave me, that perhaps vampires should no longer travel alone.' _Alucard said back.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'That is bloody stupid, Master.'_ Seras said back to him kind of annoyed, and sighed letting her wrist fall into her lap. _'I wish I had taken your blood when I had the chance, so I could have escaped by now.'_ Seras sadly thought to herself.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'I wish he had let me die with those ghouls rather than let me suffer an eternity alone without him.'_ Seras thought to herself sorrowfully.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

"Police Girl." Alucard said plainly. Seras opened her eyes, looking up at Alucard. "Shut up, your thoughts are driving me crazy." Alucard said with an amused smirk, just before leaning in and kissing her. "Someday, after wither Integra dies of old age or releases me you may get your wish." Alucard whispered, then stood up. Alucard offered Seras a hand, and slowly she took it. "Come now Police girl lets go inside." Alucard said, and looked down at her. "Right." Seras said with a small hopeful smile as the two walked back in to enjoy the rest of the night.

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Alucard walked up the stairs and to his and Integras room, holding Seras by the wrist aware but pretending he didn't notice Walter watching him and Seras. Alucard opened the room to his and Integras bedroom, and shut the door behind himself and Seras. "Police girl." Alucard said with a smirk. "Yes?" Seras asked, feeling kind of awkward. Alucard pushed Seras Victoria backwards onto the bed, taking his wedding ring off. "Master? Isn't this against the orders of your master?" Seras asked sounding a little nervous, looking surprised up at Alucard. "I have been reading your thoughts Police Girl." Alucard said with a smirk. Seras lightly blushed and looked away. Alucard leaned down and kissed Seras on the mouth, then trailed his way to her neck. Seras opened her eyes, looking at Alucard.

"Only I am your master." Alucard said against Seras' neck making her shiver. Alucard began to suck on a sensitive part of Seras neck. "Master..." Seras whispered, closing her eyes, and biting on her lip. "Remain silent Police Girl." Alucard said teasingly, as he bit into her sensitive flesh. Seras bit her lip harder, trying not to make any noises weather they be of pleasure or pain. Alucard ran his hand up Seras' leg, and lapped up the blood from her freshly made would until it stopped bleeding. Alucard chuckled, and began unzipping Seras' gown top. "Master." Seras said with a blush that was growing darker. "Victoria....." Alucard said, looking at her with all seriousness. "Master?" Seras asked, watching him with curiosity. 'You belong only to me Seras Victoria.' Alucard said telepathically before biting down on her chest this time.

Walter had alerted Integra of the situation, and she was sneaking up the stairs as best as a human could.

Alucard chuckled "Until next time, Police girl." Alucard said sounding as if he was a teacher taunting a school girl, and portaled her away to her coffin. Alucard put his ring back on, and layed back on the bed looking rather bored.

Seras growled, feeling frustrated with herself and her master. "Evil bastard......but then again he is my master....." Seras mumbled and shut her coffin top, deciding to try and sleep off the feelings she felt.

"Alucard?" Integra growled as she kicked the door open. "Whatever could be the matter, my Master?" Alucard asked with a small smirk. "Oh shut up! You know exactly what you did!" Integra snapped, walking right twords Alucard. "And what would that be Sir Integra Hellsing?" Alucard asked sarcastically. "Going after that girl while you are married to me, and bound to me in all ways." Integra said plainly. "And why would I ever do such a thing? Have a plaything on the side?" Alucard chuckled, turning away from Integra. "You can sleep elsewhere, get out! While you're at it you may as well date her!" Integra growled in anger. Alucard gave an amused look, and vanished into a portal. 'Now to harass the Police Girl.' Alucard thought to himself.

The next day, Seras woke up with a note attached to her pillow. The note was more of a poem that appearedto be torn out of a book of some kind , and it made the young vampire girl smile a little bit. The note Seras Victoria now hugged to herself, was her hope for the future even though they were both sworn to Hellsing. Now, Alucard and Seras were equal due to her finally having tasted her masters blood for the first time the previous night when not only the blood moon had been out, but a red star had been shining brightly outside too.

**The Note Read:**

_Through the shadows I can see a feint figure_  
_It's a girl I know very well_  
_Shes my companion in the night_  
_Shes like my drug making me feel better when I am not swell_

_This one Police Girl is like the Blood Moon setting me free_  
_She makes me thirst_  
_But she does, yet does not belong to me_  
_We would have to leave those who keep us; lovers first_

_She is the black hole which I am drawn_  
_Just like a portal,_  
_We come together_  
_And though we do nothing we together are immortal  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**(**This is something my close friend gave to me, but I remade it into my own, the kind of poem above. Anyways This is what gave me the idea, so I made it into a kind of story for that friend though this person does not know it_._**)**_

It was suggested I make it all into one chapter by someone, so I took their advice. Can't hurt anything right? **:)** I try to make people happy with my stories, **anyways hope you enjoyed it and review please :)** I am done with this story, I have too many others to work on.

**I appreciate all of you who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. :)**


End file.
